


Furry tail of Tokyo

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Background Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Dogs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is new in town. He makes a friend - or is it something more?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Furry tail of Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/gifts).



Sugawara Koushi was having a good day. He had recently moved to Tokyo and was flat-sitting for his former teammates, Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu, taking care of their dog, Miki-chan, a spirited Shiba Inu who he was taking for a walk in the park, his outfit was perfect casual chic, and he was thinking about stopping for coffee on the way home. 

Then Miki-chan took off after a squirrel and he realized that he hadn’t clipped her leash correctly. He looked down at the empty leash in shock and then set off after the dog. 

She thought it was a game and barked at him, dancing just out of reach as she frolicked through the park, curly tail wagging and a mischievous doggy smile on her face. Suga started to think that catching her might be more difficult than he had anticipated. She disappeared around a turn in the path and Suga picked up his pace, but as he rounded the bend, he saw that someone had caught the dog. He was holding on to her collar, bending down to scratch her ears, and Suga could just barely hear him talking to her.

“Oh, you are still a naughty girl, aren’t you? I thought you were better trained than this, but I’m happy you still recognize me after all this time,”

“I’m so sorry!” he said as he approached them. “Usually she’s very well behaved, or so I’m told,”

“It’s okay. She’s a good girl, I know,” the man said. He stood up and turned to Suga, and a look of surprise crossed his face. 

“Where are Azumane and Nishinoya?”

“They’re on their honeymoon. They went to Hawaii to get married a couple of days ago. How do you know them? And Miki-chan?”

“I fostered Miki-chan when she was a puppy and then Noya saw her at a pet adoption event and fell in love.”

Suga looked at him more closely. “You’re Iwaizumi-san, from Seijoh, right?”

“Yes, and you look familiar too. Karasuno’s vice captain?”

“Sugawara Koushi at your service,” he said and mock-saluted Iwaizumi. “Call me Suga, though.”

“Suga, good to see you again. I think Daichi mentioned that you’d just moved to Tokyo,”

“Yes, I’ve been living in Osaka for a few years, but I wanted to make a change, so here I am. How long have you lived here?”

“I came here for university, traveled abroad a bit, and have been here ever since.”

“How do you like it? I’m still getting used just how big it is,”

“It’s definitely an adjustment, but it grows on you after a while.”

Suga paused. “Can I buy you a coffee for saving me from having to run all over Ueno trying to catch Miki-chan?”

“Sure, I had just been thinking that it’s still kind of cold.”

“Cold? This is nothing compared to Osaka and Kyoto!” Suga grinned.

“You should’ve seen me after I came back from California - I swear my blood got thinner.”

They fell to chatting and made their way to the coffee shop, where Iwaizumi ordered a double espresso and Suga ordered a large black coffee. 

“I figured you for a foofy drink, latte art kind of guy,” Iwaizumi said with a smile.

“I worked in a coffee shop for a while and that cured my latte addiction,” Suga grinned at him. “Plus Asahi and Noya have this amazing espresso machine at their place, so I can make whatever I want. So, other than fostering naughty dogs, what do you do?”

“I’m a personal trainer and doing a graduate degree in physical therapy and sports medicine - how about you?”

“Oh, this and that,” Suga said, flapping his hand. “I taught for a while in Osaka, but right now I’m crashing at Asahi and Noya’s place while they’re on their honeymoon.”

“There are worse places to land while you figure out what to do next,” Iwaizumi said with a grin. 

They chatted easily, reminiscing about high school and their various kouhais. Miki dozed under the table between their feet. Suga’s phone chirped and he did a double-take when he realized how long they’d been talking.

“I should get this little demon back home. Thank you again for catching her!”

“I’m just happy I was in the right place at the right time. She was one of my first fosters, so I’m always happy to see her.”

“If you give me your number maybe we can walk her together sometimes,”

“I’d like that,” Iwaizumi said as he typed in his number on Suga’s phone.

As Suga headed back to the apartment, he was humming to himself and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Miki-chan, I should scold you for running away, but somehow I can’t quite bring myself to do it.” 

Now that they had met, it seemed like Suga and Iwaizumi were always running into each other. One day, Suga noticed Iwaizumi out on a run; another day, Iwaizumi was heading to the gym and noticed Suga out walking Miki-chan. They’d always stop and chat for a bit, sometimes changing their plans to hang out together longer by getting coffee or just walking around together. Then there was the texting. At least once a day, one of them would send something to the other.

**Suga:**  
_I got lost on the subway - will I ever learn this maze?_

**Iwaizumi:** _I remember those days. It gets better, really!_

  
**Iwaizumi:**  
_Do you still play volleyball? The rec league is looking for more players_

**Suga:** _It’s been a while, but sure, why not? Send me the info_

  
**Suga:**  
_Are you going to the yozakura this weekend?_

**Iwaizumi:** _I was thinking about it. Are you going?_

**Suga:**  
_Yes, but it’ll be more fun if you’re there_

**Iwaizumi:**  
_See you Saturday then!_

  
It was a good year for cherry blossoms. Suga and Iwaizumi met at the train station and walked through the park to the spot Oikawa and Daichi had reserved. 

“What did you bring?”

“Hanami dango and sakura mochi, and also macarons,” Suga opened his bag to show several small bakery boxes. “How about you?”

“A bottle of sake and some of the momo to sakuranbo chuhai,”

“You’re a genius! That’s my favorite,” Suga grinned and playfully punched Iwaizumi in the arm that wasn’t carrying the bag.

“A little birdie may have mentioned that you like it,” 

“Would this birdie be named Daichi, by any chance?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” he said and winked. “C’mon, I think I see the lovebirds over there.”

Later, after devouring all the food everyone had brought, the four of them took a walk to admire the cherry blossoms. Lanterns were hanging from the trees and the illumination made for a magical scene.

“You have a yukata, right Suga-chan?”

“Of course!”

“Perfect! You and Iwa-chan can double-date with Dai-chan and me at the Fireworks Festival this summer!”

Iwaizumi and Suga spoke at the same time.  
“What are you talking about, Trashykawa?”  
“Um, we’re not dating, Oikawa,”

“Oh, silly me, so sorry for the mistake,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “You do make a cute couple though!” he added over his shoulder as he walked away.

Suga bent down to tie his shoe; when he stood up, Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa and Daichi ahead of them, holding hands and chatting, their heads together. They stopped under a particularly scenic tree adorned with lanterns. Daichi pulled out his phone and took a picture of Oikawa with petals in his hair. Oikawa picked up a handful of petals and made a petal heart at Daichi’s feet, to the amusement of passers-by.

“They’re cute together, aren’t they?” Suga said lightly.

“Yeah, they’re good for each other,” Iwaizumi said.

“Sometimes I wonder, maybe if I hadn’t been such a pining idiot in high school, we could’ve had something together,” Suga said softly.

“You too, huh?” Iwaizumi looked at him and nodded ruefully. They stood in silence together for a moment, watching their former captains and crushes.

Then Suga grinned, nudged Iwaizumi’s arm with his shoulder, and said “Hold out your hands,” Iwaizumi tilted his head and looked at Suga questioningly. 

Suga reached down, scooped up a handful of fallen cherry blossoms, and held them out to Iwaizumi. “You take Daichi, I’ll get Oikawa,” Iwazumi smirked in comprehension and let Suga pour the blossoms into his hands. Suga grabbed a handful for himself and soon Oikawa and Daichi were squawking and protesting as they were covered in petals.  


“Daichi and I are going to see that monster movie on Saturday - want to come with?”

“Suga and I saw that last weekend. It was pretty good,” 

Oikawa broke off a piece of scone and nibbled it while looking intently at Iwaizumi. “Suga this, Suga that, when’s the wedding, Iwa-chan?”

“We’re not even dating, he’s just a friend, Oikawa,”

“Really, Iwa-chan? I thought you were smarter than that. You two are hanging out together so much, you might as well be dating!”

“You’re the one who named him Mr. Refreshing. He’s so polite and pleasant - he’s probably like that with everyone.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“You really need to get over that idiot who dumped you, Iwa-chan,”

_Meanwhile, across town_

“We were out on a walk and Miki-chan did not want to go back home, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to Asahi and Noya’s apartment. I wish he’d scoop me up and carry me...well, anywhere!” Suga sighed and played with the straw on his iced latte.

Daichi hid his smile by taking another drink of his coffee

“You know, I’m pretty sure he likes you, Suga, and as more than a friend,”

“But he’s so polite and pleasant! He’s probably like that with everyone,”

Daichi looked at him skeptically. “Have you heard him talking to Oikawa?”

“Except Oikawa, of course, but longtime friends and teammates are different,”

“And yet, I think he’s different with you. You should ask him out,”

  


Suga had just finished taking Miki-chan for a walk when Iwaizumi called him.

“What’s up?”

“Sorry for the short notice, but I’m staffing a booth at a pet adoption fair tomorrow and the person who was supposed to help bailed on me. Are you available?”

“Of course! where and when?”

“I’ll text you the details – I owe you big time,”

They met at the train station the next morning. Iwaizumi was holding two coffees and held one out to Suga as he approached.

“I also have a breakfast sandwich for you,”

Suga held the coffee in both hands like a lifeline and took a sip. “You are an angel,” he breathed, not noticing Iwaizumi’s cheeks turning pink at the compliment. 

“You’re the one that’s doing me a favor, it’s the least I can do,” he paused for a long moment, then continued. “Speaking of which, I have an even bigger favor to ask of you, and you can feel free to say no,” shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“What is it?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “An ex-boyfriend of mine may show up today. We used to work at the dog rescue together….anyway, if we see him, would you pretend to be my boyfriend?” He bit his lip and looked away. 

“Sure,” chirped Suga. “I thought you were going to ask me to rob a bank or hide a body or something,” he said cheerily. “What else are we doing today?”

_I wish we were really dating,_ Suga thought as he listened to Iwaizumi. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. My knees would go weak, he would hold me up, oh I should actually pay attention to what he’s saying -_

“Sorry, what? I got distracted for a second, this coffee is so good,” Suga said, taking another sip and licking the milk foam off his lips.

Iwaizumi stared at him for a second, then blinked and repeated, “Staffing a booth, handing out information, encouraging people to adopt pets, that sort of thing. Plus we’re right next to the vet table and I think you know the veterinarians,”

They arrived at the park where the fair was being held and found their table. The space next to them was larger and had a sign for a local veterinary practice on it. As they got closer, they saw two men, one short and fair-haired, and one tall, with messy dark hair, unpacking and setting out materials.

Iwaizumi waved hello. “Good morning to my favorite veterinarians,”

“Good morning, Iwaizumi,” the tall one said. “And if I’m not mistaken, is that Karasuno’s Sugawara that I spy with my little eye?”

“Kuroo-san? Is that you?”

“None other! I didn’t know you were in Tokyo?”

“I just moved here a couple of months ago,”

"Hey, Mori - look who’s here!” The other man had just finished putting on a lab coat and did a double-take when he saw them.

“Sugawara?”

“Yaku, what a pleasant surprise!”

“I didn’t realize that you and Kuroo had both become veterinarians,”

“We share a practice,” Yaku said. “Among other things,” Kuroo smirked. Yaku poked him in the side with his elbow. 

“Give me your number and we can get together to get drinks and catch up. It’s going to be busy today and we need to finish getting the booth set up,” Yaku and Suga exchanged numbers and hugged before getting back to work. 

Suga and Iwaizumi set up their booth and started handing out materials to people interesting in adopting companion animals. They were busy for most of the day, but by mid-afternoon, the flood of people was down to a trickle. Iwaizumi was bringing out more flyers and other collateral when a young couple walked up to the table.

“Iwaizumi, is that you?” Suga noticed that Iwaizumi had gone still. 

“Ishida,” Iwaizumi nodded. “It’s been a while,”

“How have you been?” 

“Well enough. You?”

“Busy, you know how it is,”

“And how are you, Harada-chan?” Iwaizumi said, turning to the young woman next to his ex-boyfriend.

“Oh, it’s Ishida now,” she said, smiling and showing off the wedding ring on her hand.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Congratulations to you both,”

Suga walked over and put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Hajime, who are these lovely people?” with just the faintest tone of sarcasm in his voice. Iwaizumi gestured between Suga, his ex-boyfriend and his new wife.

“This is Sugawara Koushi, we used to play against each other in high school,”

“And now we play for the same team,” Suga said with a saucy wink, putting his hand on Iwaizumi’s jaw and pulling him down for a kiss. Iwaizumi froze for just a second, then wrapped his arms around Suga and kissed him back. Iwaizumi’s lips were warm and soft and his mouth opened to let Suga kiss him more deeply.

After a moment, Suga reluctantly pulled away and wrapped their hands together. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, Hajime, I’m the luckiest man in Tokyo to have you as my boyfriend,”

Ishida’s face crumpled briefly, but he managed to restore himself to a neutral expression by the time his wife turned to look at him. “Ouch – my hand! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It was good to see you again, Haj – I mean, Iwaizumi,”

Iwaizumi spared a brief wave to the couple as they moved on to the next table. The man turned briefly and looked wistfully at Iwaizumi, who had started leafing through a book of dog breeds with a potential adopter and didn’t notice. 

“Are they gone?” Iwaizumi asked after a moment.

“Yes,” 

“Good, now I can do this for real,” Iwaizumi pulled Suga to him and looked at him inquiringly. “May I?”

Suga nodded and Iwaizumi tilted Suga’s chin up and kissed him. Suga thought their first kiss was good, but this was even better, knowing that it was real. He sighed with pleasure and as his lips parted, Iwaizumi kissed him more deeply, then pulled away to kiss lightly along Suga’s jawline until he got to his ear.

“No more fake dating – will you be my boyfriend for real?” Iwaizumi said in a low voice, then kissed him just below his ear, making Suga weak in the knees for real.

“I thought you’d never ask!” he said, and smiled as he put his hand on Iwaizumi’s jaw and kissed him some more.

Dimly they heard Kuroo and Yaku cheering, and they were so busy kissing they didn’t even notice Kuroo taking pictures of them with his phone, which he immediately sent to Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> A few definitions:
> 
> Yozakura is cherry blossom viewing at night. They're lit up, and it looks magical.
> 
> Hanami dango are sweetened rice balls on a skewer, each with a different color: pink for cherry blossoms, white for winter snow, and green for spring grass.
> 
> Sakura mochi is a pink-colored rice cake, usually with red bean paste inside, wrapped in a pickled cherry blossom leaf.
> 
> Momo to sakuranbo chuhai is a cherry and peach flavored alcoholic beverage.
> 
> Thanks to the HQ Rarepair Exchange organizers for all their work! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudos or a comment.


End file.
